Someday
by klilia99
Summary: Maybe someday Tavros would be able to walk again. Maybe someday he'd get to see his old friends again. Maybe someday he'd be able to figure out his mixed feelings for his best friend. Warnings: language, homosexual pairings
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I decided to try writing a multi-chapter humanstuck PBJ fic. I hope you like it!**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated because I don't want to continue a story if it's not good.**

* * *

Tavros Nitram had never been very social. Sure, he used to have a few friends, but even then it was only a couple, and they had better friends than him to spend time with. When he first started school he was happy for the most part, playing with some nice girls named Aradia and Nepeta at recess.

When he started getting older he began taking an interest in roleplaying, though a more accurate term would probably be simply playing pretend. He started playing with some new girls, Terezi and Vriska. Even though Vriska wasn't always very nice to him.

Then one day he was swinging on the playground, pretending he was flying because he had always wanted to fly. Vriska came up to him and said, "Hey Taaaaaaaavros. Want to fly even higher?" He told her no, that he was fine swinging without any help. But Vriska didn't listen. She started pushing him.

"No, Vriska, stop, that's too high!"

Then all of a sudden he was flying through the air, not even on the swing anymore, and the next second everything was black.

He woke up the next morning to find himself in the hospital. A nurse informed him that he had broken his spine and was paralyzed from the waist down. He didn't understand what that meant.

"Tavros, you most likely are never going to walk again."

Oh. That's what it meant.

Tavros was not happy about this at all. He was going to have to roll around in a wheelchair all the time and would never be able to play with his friends the same anymore. What if they didn't want to be his friends anymore?

He started to cry. His dad came in and embraced him tight. "It'll be alright son. You're going to be okay."

Tavros wasn't so sure he believed him.

To make it even worse, when he returned to school Vriska bullied him even more than before. Nothing was more fun than teasing the cripple, right? But he didn't tell anyone. He was too afraid.

And he was having a lot of trouble getting around in his wheelchair at home. The doorways were barely wide enough and there were no ramps, just stairs.

Eventually he came home crying one day. His dad asked him what was wrong. He tried to avoid telling him but ended up admitting that Vriska had been making fun of him every day since the accident and that the tears weren't all that rare. His father decided then and there that they were going to move into a new house, one that he could maneuver in properly, one that was far far away from the girl that made him miserable. He protested, not wanting to leave the few people that actually cared about him. But his dad told him that it would get better, that he would make new friends, and smiled.

A month later they moved into their new home. It was big, one level, and very open. It was the perfect place for a paraplegic to live in. Tavros at least thought it was nice of his dad to pack up and leave just for him. But he was scared of what the next day-the day he would start school again-would bring.

He wheeled into his new school building, having transitioned in the middle of 5th grade. He was 10 years old and had only just gotten used to his wheelchair.

When he arrived at his class the teacher introduced him to his new classmates and told him to sit in the empty seat beside a boy with messy black hair and strange clown-like makeup on his face. He had some trouble transitioning from his wheelchair to the chair at his desk and several of his fellow students laughed at him. Frowning, he managed to sit properly and looked down, away from their gaze.

"Hey. You okay bro?"

Tavros looked up to find that the boy next to him was grinning at him. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine." He found himself returning the smile.

"That's good. I'm Gamzee, nice to all up and meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too."

Maybe he was going to be happy here after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so glad you guys like it so far! Here's chapter 2. Like always, reviews are greatly appreciated ^^**

* * *

The rest of class Gamzee repeatedly tried to talk to Tavros while he was working. Tavros had to constantly remind him that he needed to stay focused and he's get in trouble if he didn't stop. Finally the teacher scolded Gamzee and he shut up. But Tavros was happy someone was actually that desperate to be nice to him. That wasn't something he got often.

He found that getting around school in a wheelchair was hard. After a couple classes, Gamzee noticed this and offered to push him around. He wondered what Gamzee liked about him so much. He told him that he was fine without help, but the other insisted he help 'a brother' out.

Soon it was lunchtime, and he sat next to Gamzee of course, who by now had probably been dying to have a conversation with him. They got to know each other a bit, asking questions like why Tavros had his wheelchair and why Gamzee had his face paint. (The latter was answered with something about religion and mirthful messiahs or whatever.) At the end of lunch they realized they had been too bust talking to eat and laughed.

Then at recess, Tavros had expected Gamzee to play like everyone else, something Tavros missed being able to do very much, but instead he just sat and talked to Tavros. He could tell the paraplegic boy was a little bit jealous of the normal kids with working legs, so without warning he picked Tavros up out of his wheelchair.

"Gamzee! What are you doing?"

"Relax bro. I'm just helping a motherfucker out."

Tavros was startled by his use of language. He had never heard someone his age swear like that. Gamzee must have read his mind, because the next thing he said was "It's a bad habit I've all up and got. My old man used a lot of not-so-nice words when I was little and I didn't know any better. I try to hold my tongue in class so the teachers don't get me in trouble and shit though." He chuckled, carrying Tavros toward the playground.

Gamzee carefully ascended the ladder. Tavros tried to say something again but the taller boy shushed him, finishing his climb up the playground structure.

"Wanna slide?" he asked with a grin.

"Are you sure, that's, uh, safe?"

"Sure as fuck I am."

"Okay…"

Gamzee walked over to the slide, sat down, and placed Tavros in his lap. Wrapping his arms around Tavros' waist, he asked the cripple if he was ready, then pushed off and slid down to the ground.

"That was, fun," Tavros said. "I've missed sliding,"

"I could tell. That's why I got my help on!" Tavros thought the way Gamzee spoke was a little strange grammar wise, but he wasn't going to judge him for it. He was too busy being ecstatic that he had made a new friend this fast to care how he talked. He already felt like he had known Gamzee for a long time, when he had only just met him that morning.

"Can we, do it again?"

"Yeah!"

They went down the slide several more times before just relaxing and chatting some more. A little while later it was time to go inside.

At the end of the day Gamzee hugged Tavros goodbye, and Tavros went home happy.

Things were really looking up for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here, have another chapter. I've already written the first, what, 10? On paper, I just have to type them all xD **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! **

* * *

After a while of Tavros and Gamzee spending all of their free time in school together and progressively becoming closer friends, Gamzee said that Tavros should come over to his house over the weekend. Unlike mostly everyone his age, Tavros had never actually been invited to anyone's place. He didn't tell Gamzee this, however, and told him he'd love to.

The next day his clowny friend informed him that he had asked his father if Tavros could come over that Saturday and his dad said that was okay. In all honesty, Gamzee's dad didn't care what Gamzee did. At all. He was barely ever even around, Tavros was told. Tavros himself had a very good relationship with his dad and felt sorry for Gamzee.

Tavros decided it probably would be best to not talk about it in case it was a sensitive subject for Gamzee. Instead he thought about excited he was for Saturday.

Time passed and before he knew it Tavros was waking up to discover he had no school that day and he was supposed to be at Gamzee's house in...oh no! They had forgot to pick a time!

Tavros remembered that Gamzee had given him his phone number one day in case he wanted to talk to him outside of school. He had also given him his username on Pesterchum, a chat application that had become popular recently.

He didn't know where a phone was and didn't have a cell yet so he logged onto his computer and added 'terminallyCapricious' to his contacts.

adiosToreador began pestering terminallyCapricious [TC]

AT: hEY, gAMZEE, aRE YOU THERE,

TC: YeAh BrO!

AT: wHAT TIME DID YOU, wANT ME TO COME OVER,

TC: Aw ShIt, I fOrGoT tO tHiNk AbOuT tHaT. wHy NoT nOw?

AT: oKAY, lET ME ASK MY DAD,

Tavros went to his father's room and told him a friend had asked him to come over. His dad, who had always encouraged Tavros to be more social, happily obliged to take him. Tavros asked Gamzee where he lived and delivered the information to his dad.

AT: oKAY, i'M COMING,

AT: sEE YOU SOON,

TC: SeE yOu SoOn! :o)

adiosToreador ceased pestering terminallyCapricious [TC]

He got in the car and was driven to Gamzee's house. His dad told him to tell him about Gamzee on the way there. Tavros said he was really nice and had been friendly to him since the minute he started class.

"If he was a girl, I'd think he has a crush on you, son!" His dad said with a laugh.

If he was a girl...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, but here's chapter 4!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated~**

* * *

That was ridiculous. Tavros didn't think anyone could ever have a crush on him. Well, Vriska had sometimes said she did, but she was just trying to get his hopes up so she could destroy them. When he had asked her if this was true, she said, "No, stupid! You're too pathetic to have a crush on." And walked away.

But what was he worrying about? Gamzee wasn't a girl. And guys didn't crush on guys...right? What did he know? He hadn't even hit puberty yet!

Suddenly he was at Gamzee's house. "Have fun Tavros." His dad said.

"I will."

Tavros got out of the car and wheeled to the doorstep. Well, not the top of the doorstep, but in front of the steps. He leaned forward and knocked on the door. It started to open. "Hey Gam—" Wait. That wasn't Gamzee.

A teenager with facepaint in a different pattern than Gamzee's and a skeleton bodysuit stood and the door and waved. "Where's Gamzee?" Tavros asked. The teen signed something with his hands. "I'm sorry, I don't, um, understand sign language." The mute boy nodded and walked away. A second later Gamzee was rushing to the door.

"Hey Tavbro!" He exclaimed. Tavbro? That was a new name for him. But he liked it.

"Hi Gamzee!" He found himself being crushed in a hug. He hugged back. "How am I going to get up these, steps?" Gamzee's response was to pick him up like he had done on the playground, carry him inside and set him on the couch, go back to get his wheelchair and bring it inside, then shut the door behind him.

"There you go motherfucker." Gamzee plopped onto the couch beside Tavros. "By the way, the guy who doesn't get his talk on is my older brother Kurloz. My real brother, not like how I all up and call you my bro." Tavros had assumed as much but it was nice of him to explain.

"So, what were you wanting, to do?" he asked Gamzee.

"I don't know bro, just chill, hang out, watch something maybe. Whatever the fuck you want to do."

"Why doesn't Kurloz talk?" Tavros asked curiously.

"Something all happened to his girl Meulin a while back. Motherfucker can't hear shit anymore. Made him really upset. Now he refuses to talk to anyone. Plus he all up and learned to talk with his hands for her, but I can't get my understand on." He explained, shrugging.

"Wow, that must be terrible, not being able to talk to your brother." Tavros said sympathetically.

"Nah. We've never been very close." Gamzee didn't seem to have a very good family, did he?

"Oh, okay." He felt sorry for bringing it up.

"It's fine bro, I don't mind." Gamzee said, reading his mind again. "So. What should I put this thing on?" he asked, gesturing to the TV.

"You don't happen to have, Peter Pan, do you?" Tavros questioned. Tavros really loved Peter Pan. A lot. It was the origin of his wish to fly.

"Actually, I think I motherfucking do!" Gamzee got up, searched for it, found it, and stuck it in the movie player. He could tell Tavros was happy about that. As the movie began he got back on the couch with Tavros and put his arm around him.

Tavros decided that watching Peter Pan is even more fun with Gamzee.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Aaaand here's chapter 5. I'm not sure where I was going with Tavros and Nepeta's conversation so it really doesn't have much to do with the plot. Sorry.**

**I'll love you if you give me reviews!**

* * *

The rest of 5th grade went by quickly. Tavros went over to Gamzee's several times, and Gamzee came to Tavros' house a lot as well. There was rarely a weekend they spent alone. On the first day of summer vacation he slept over at Gamzee's for the first time. They had both turned 11 during the school year. By now they were best friends. They hoped they had lots of classes together when they started middle school.

Before Tavros left Gamzee's house in the morning following their sleepover, Gamzee had kissed Tavros on the cheek. He didn't think much of it. His dad had always done that, so maybe it was normal for friends to do it too. For a second he thought back about what his dad had said about how he would think Gamzee was crushing on him if he were a girl, but brushed it off. Gamzee still wasn't a girl, and never would be.

Tavros realized he hadn't talked to Aradia and Nepeta in forever, even though he had added them both on Pesterchum. When he got home he decided to pester Aradia.

adiosToreador started pestering apocalypseArisen [AA]

AT: hI ARADIA,

AT: aRADIA?

AT: aRE YOU THERE?

AT: i GUESS NOT,

adiosToreador ceased pestering apocalypseArisen [AA]

He wondered where Aradia was and pestered Nepeta instead.

adiosToreador started pestering arsenicCatnip [AC]

AT: hEY NEPETA,

AC: :33 tavros! hi!

AC: :33 ive missed you!

AT: I MISSED YOU TOO,

AC: :33 i have bad news though

AT: bAD NEWS? wHAT IS IT,

AC: :(( aradias gone

AT: wHAT DO YOU MEAN, gONE,

AC: :(( i mean she died

AT: sHE DIED?

AC: :(( yeah

AC: :33 its not good to dwell on it though

AC: :33 just thought you should know

AT: oH MY GOD,

AT: nOW I'M SAD,

AC: :33 dont be sad tavros, its okay

AC: :33 lets talk about you instead!

AT: wHAT ABOUT ME,

AC: :33 have you made any new furiends?

AT: yES,

AT: i JUST GOT BACK FROM A FRIEND'S HOUSE, aCTUALLY,

AC: :33 this early? ooh, did you spend the night?

AT: yEAH,

AT: hIS NAME IS GAMZEE, aND HE BECAME MY FRIEND WHEN i FIRST STARTED SCHOOL,

AC: :33 wow! he seems really nice!

AT: hE IS,

AC: :33 oh, im sorry tavros, i have to go!

AC: :33 i hope you have a pawsome summer!

arsenicCatnip [AC] has ceased pestering adiosToreador

Tavros could hardly believe what Nepeta had told him. Aradia was dead? What could have happened to her? She was so young! It was nice talking to Nepeta though. He had missed her and her cat puns.

If only he had been able to say goodbye to Aradia.

Tavros started crying a little and decided that talking to Gamzee would lift his spirits.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I haven't found much time to type lately, but I finally got around to doing the next few chapters! Enjoy!**  
**Reviews greatly appreciated!**

* * *

Tavros then talked to Gamzee for a while. He was right, Gamzee managed to cheer him up quickly.

The two stayed in contact all summer. One day Tavros decided to inquire about something he had wanted to know since the day he met Gamzee.

"Gamzee," he started, "What made you, you know, talk to me? Didn't you have any other friends? Why me, of all people?"

Gamzee smiled at him warmly before answering him. "I used to have this one bro that I was friends with since kindergarten, but he all up and changed schools a little bit before you came. That's why they put you in my class, to all replace him and shit. So then some cute motherfucker comes in and even better yet gets to sit right next to me! So hell yeah I wanted to be your friend. You just stood out." It was a longer reply than Tavros expected, and something he said made his heart skip a beat.

"You think I'm...cute?" What was that feeling? It almost...hurt. In his stomach. But he didn't know why.

"Of course I do. You are cute." At that he kissed Tavros' cheek again, for the first time since the sleepover.

Was Tavros imagining it, or was his face heating up a little? No, no, it couldn't be, why would he be blushing? And why was he hurting inside? This wasn't normal.

"Aww, is that blush I see? Even cuter. You're just the most motherfuckin adorable motherfucker I've ever all up and seen." Oh no. He WAS blushing. But why?

"Why don't we, change the topic," Tavros suggested.

"Alright bro. Whatever you want to get your talk on about, we can get our talk on about."

There were a few more things Tavros wanted to ask Gamzee about, but he decided against it. They could wait.

"Have you gotten your schedule yet?" he decided to ask. It was a harmless question.

"Yeah! Have you gotten yours?"

"Yeah." Tavros and Gamzee proceeded to compare schedules for the upcoming school year. They had the same homeroom and first block, different second blocks, and the same third and forth blocks. They were happy to share so many classes together.

The two got together after school a lot in 6th grade to do homework together and started spending nights with each other more and more often. It was convenient that they lived very close to each there, because as they got older they were trusted to walk to each other's houses (or in Tavros' case, roll in his wheelchair to Gamzee's house).

In 7th grade they weren't as lucky and only had one single class together, but they made up for it outside of school. In 8th grade they got all the same classes and were elated about it. They also became interested in rap around this time and loved to throw down some sick rhymes every once in a while.

Tavros couldn't believe what an amazing friend he had made. But he still talked to Nepeta whenever he got the chance, and there was even one time when Vriska pestered him. He told her he didn't want to talk to her and blocked her, however. Gamzee congratulated him for his confidence.

It wasn't until high school that those things he had wanted to ask Gamzee but didn't returned to his mind. That he started feeling funny around Gamzee sometimes. That his father's words the first time Tavros told him about his new friend rung in his head over, and over, and over…


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I decided to try writing a multi-chapter humanstuck PBJ fic. I hope you like it!**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated because I don't want to continue a story if it's not good.**

* * *

Tavros Nitram had never been very social. Sure, he used to have a few friends, but even then it was only a couple, and they had better friends than him to spend time with. When he first started school he was happy for the most part, playing with some nice girls named Aradia and Nepeta at recess.

When he started getting older he began taking an interest in roleplaying, though a more accurate term would probably be simply playing pretend. He started playing with some new girls, Terezi and Vriska. Even though Vriska wasn't always very nice to him.

Then one day he was swinging on the playground, pretending he was flying because he had always wanted to fly. Vriska came up to him and said, "Hey Taaaaaaaavros. Want to fly even higher?" He told her no, that he was fine swinging without any help. But Vriska didn't listen. She started pushing him.

"No, Vriska, stop, that's too high!"

Then all of a sudden he was flying through the air, not even on the swing anymore, and the next second everything was black.

He woke up the next morning to find himself in the hospital. A nurse informed him that he had broken his spine and was paralyzed from the waist down. He didn't understand what that meant.

"Tavros, you most likely are never going to walk again."

Oh. That's what it meant.

Tavros was not happy about this at all. He was going to have to roll around in a wheelchair all the time and would never be able to play with his friends the same anymore. What if they didn't want to be his friends anymore?

He started to cry. His dad came in and embraced him tight. "It'll be alright son. You're going to be okay."

Tavros wasn't so sure he believed him.

To make it even worse, when he returned to school Vriska bullied him even more than before. Nothing was more fun than teasing the cripple, right? But he didn't tell anyone. He was too afraid.

And he was having a lot of trouble getting around in his wheelchair at home. The doorways were barely wide enough and there were no ramps, just stairs.

Eventually he came home crying one day. His dad asked him what was wrong. He tried to avoid telling him but ended up admitting that Vriska had been making fun of him every day since the accident and that the tears weren't all that rare. His father decided then and there that they were going to move into a new house, one that he could maneuver in properly, one that was far far away from the girl that made him miserable. He protested, not wanting to leave the few people that actually cared about him. But his dad told him that it would get better, that he would make new friends, and smiled.

A month later they moved into their new home. It was big, one level, and very open. It was the perfect place for a paraplegic to live in. Tavros at least thought it was nice of his dad to pack up and leave just for him. But he was scared of what the next day-the day he would start school again-would bring.

He wheeled into his new school building, having transitioned in the middle of 5th grade. He was 10 years old and had only just gotten used to his wheelchair.

When he arrived at his class the teacher introduced him to his new classmates and told him to sit in the empty seat beside a boy with messy black hair and strange clown-like makeup on his face. He had some trouble transitioning from his wheelchair to the chair at his desk and several of his fellow students laughed at him. Frowning, he managed to sit properly and looked down, away from their gaze.

"Hey. You okay bro?"

Tavros looked up to find that the boy next to him was grinning at him. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine." He found himself returning the smile.

"That's good. I'm Gamzee, nice to all up and meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too."

Maybe he was going to be happy here after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Things are finally getting interesting.**

**I'd love to get some reviews!**

* * *

"What are you doing here, Vriska?" Tavros asked. This wasn't good. The girl who paralyzed him forever and bullied him was back when he thought he had rid himself of her for good.

Nice going Dad, Tavros thought. Moving to a different house 20 minutes away from the old one sure was far, far away.

"Terezi didn't tell you that I live in her neighborhood too?" Vriska said with a smirk. "You'll be seeing me every day from now on. For the next 4 years of your life. I bet you're happy about that, riiiiiiiight?"

"Uh, no, that doesn't sound good, at all," Tavros frowned.

"Bro, who's this motherfucker?" At that moment Tavros remembered that he had Gamzee now. And Gamzee wouldn't let her mess with him.

"Gamzee, this is Vriska, she's the one responsible, for my accident." He explained. When he said _accident _it clicked in Gamzee's brain. The tall boy with clown makeup took a step towards the girl who had tormented his best bro for most of his elementary years.

"You're the reason Tav can't get his walk on?" he looked angry.

"Yeah, so? It was an accident, right Tavros?"

"It didn't seem like much of an accident to me, I told you, not to push me, but you did it anyway, very hard," Tavros said, trying to gain confidence and not let Vriska convince him of anything. He wasn't going to let himself be pushed around by her. Not anymore.

"But, Gamzee," he wasn't going to let Gamzee hurt her though. "Relax, don't be mad at her," She didn't deserve it, even after what she did, because, "If she hadn't, I wouldn't be here right now, and I would have never met you, which would be terrible, because you're the best thing that ever happened to me." Upon hearing this Gamzee backed away from Vriska and turned to hug Tavros tightly.

"Ugh, are you two going to go all sappy on me now? What are you, boyfriends?" Vriska remarked in an irritated tone before leaving.

Did she just call them...boyfriends? Oh no, Tavros was getting that weird feeling again.

"No!" he yelled at her even though she was walking away. "Just really, really good friends!" Gamzee pulled away, and for a moment Tavros saw something flicker in his eyes. It was almost...sad. Or longing? But the next second he was grinning with a lopsided smile again so Tavros didn't give it much thought.

Nor did he give it much thought when he felt a tiny pain in his heart, for no longer than he saw the emotion in Gamzee's eyes change.

Because of course, that's all they were, wasn't it? Really, really, really good friends and nothing more.

...right?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Time to torture myself with my NOTP for a little while. I'm so evil.**

**Also I'd reeaallly love some reviews. I haven't gotten any since chapter 3! **

* * *

When he got home from school Tavros noticed Vriska had tried to pester him again. He blocked her again. A few minutes later, he got a text. When he ignored it, a phone call. When he ignored that, she called again.

Figuring she wasn't going to give up, he picked up the phone. "What do you want?"

"I want the truth about you and your friend Gamzee. Are you sure you aren't dating?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Tavros confirmed. What did she care anyway? "Why does it matter to you,"

"I wanted to know if you were taken."

"What?"

"You idiot! Didn't anyone ever tell you that when someone likes you, they're mean to you?"

"My dad said that people were really nice to their crushes."

"Well that's other people! Not me!"

"Are you trying to say, you actually like me,"

"Yes!"

Tavros dropped the phone. He couldn't believe it. So this whole time...even though she had previously denied it...Vriska actually did have a crush on him? She sure had a strange way of showing affection.

"Does that silence mean yes?" he heard the phone say. He picked it back up.

"Wait, what did you ask?"

"I asked you if you wanted to go out with me, dumbass!"

"Oh, uhh,"

"Give me an answer!"

"Okay?" Why did Tavros say yes? He guessed he was afraid of what she might do to him if he said no. And he supposed he could try dating her for a while.

Oh no, Gamzee was calling! "Vriska, I've got to go, but yeah, I'll go out with you." He was about to hang up when Vriska said one more thing.

"Pick me up at eight, okay? Okay." And then she was gone.

Oh no, he hadn't known she meant tonight! And Tavros was too young to drive (and he was pretty sure driving required working legs), so what was he going to do?

"Hello?" he picked up the phone when it rang again.

"Hey bro! Why didn't you answer the first motherfuckin time I called?"

"I was, talking to Vriska,"

"You were? What did that bitch say?"

"She asked me out on a date." Tavros told him after a second.

Gamzee was shocked. "A date? You said no, right?"

"Actually, I said yes."

"What?!" Why did Gamzee sound so upset about it? It wasn't affecting him. Or was it?

"Yeah, and she expects me to pick her up at eight, but I obviously can't drive, and I don't think my dad would approve." He thought that maybe Gamzee could help him with his issue.

"I could ask Kurloz to take you." Gamzee offered. "Hopefully he'll agree and shit."

"Oh! Perfect! I'll tell my dad I'm spending the night at your place, then when I get there, your brother can take me to Vriska's house, and then to wherever she wants to go, and I can call you afterwards, so he can take Vriska home, and then I'll sleep over at your hourse, so I won't have lied to my dad!" Tavros said. He had basically been making up his plan as he said it, but it was a great plan, he thought.

"Sounds good to me." Was Gamzee's reply.

"You're such a great friend,"

"So are you Tavbro."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Oops, I typed this up a while back but I forgot to post it! Haha! Well, enjoyyy! Wait, you probably shouldn't enjoy this chapter. It was torture for me to write. I cannot even describe how much I hate Vristav.  
Reviews are still greatly appreciated as always~**

* * *

"Bye Dad, I'm going to Gamzee's!" Tavros called as he opened the door to leave.

"Have fun."

"I will!" Tavros wheeled down the ramp his father had installed and shut the door behind him. A few minutes later he had rolled himself to Gamzee's house. Tavros came over so often that Gamzee had gotten a ramp too, and given Tavros his own key to the house, so all he had to do was open the door and roll in.

"Gamzee, is Kurloz taking me to Vriska's?" he asked when he spotted his friend.

"Yep." As if on cue, the mute young adult came from upstairs. Tavros gave Gamzee a quick hug.

"See you in an hour or so," he said.

"Have fun on your motherfucking date." Gamzee replied, and maybe Tavros was just imagining it, but it sounded like his voice cracked a little. He thanked Gamzee and left.

Tavros got into Kurloz's car and checked the time. It was almost 8. Kurloz signed something that Tavros assumed meant he needed the address. He gave the older male a piece of paper with directions that he had looked up in advance. He received a thumbs-up in thanks.

They arrived at Vriska's house 10 minutes later. They were late. He got out and wheeled to the front door, having trouble reaching the doorbell since he couldn't get up the steps. Vriska opened the door immediately.

She was wearing a pretty blue dress and makeup. Her hair was long and flowing. She really was gorgeous, but Tavros just didn't find her attractive for reasons he himself didn't understand. He himself was just wearing some casual clothes and got mad at himself for not putting on something nicer. But he hadn't had much time to get ready, and he'd never been on a date before.

"What part of 'pick me up at eight' don't you understand?"

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever. Let's go."

"Where are we, going,"

"A fancy restaurant, obviously." Vriska rolled her eyes, irritated with Tavros for being so stupid. (In her opinion)

"Which one," Tavros asked, confused.

"You were supposed to figure that out yourself!"

"You didn't tell me that. How was I supposed to know?"

"Just get your creepy chaperone to take us to a nice place he knows, okay? I'm getting sick of this already." She got into the passenger seat, making him sit in the back.

"He's not creepy," he was going to mention that he was Gamzee's brother but he didn't think Vriska would be very pleased by that information so he shut up after that.

"Yes he is."

Somehow Kurloz knew a place, probably because he had taken his girlfriend there in the past. Once he got there he dropped Tavros and Vriska off.

Vriska picked their table, one that was quite inconvenient for Tavros' wheelchair as it was too short for him to fit under it and was in the corner where he did not have much room. "Oh, and you do know you're paying, right?" she asked with a smile.

"But the only money I have is being saved for something important!"

"Too bad." Obviously Vriska was going to make him let her have her way. Tavros sighed and tried to order as little as possible, but despite this his date got enough food to leave him with a mere 5 dollars, which he ended up leaving as a tip.

He looked up after putting away his empty wallet to find Vriska staring at him. "What?"

"Aren't you going to compliment me or something? Tell me I look nice?"

"I wasn't aware I, uh, was supposed to do that," Tavros said surprisedly. "This is my first time on a date, you know."

"Ugh. You're the worst boyfriend ever."

"I'm your boyfriend now?"

"Duh!"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ok fine I'll post a few more chapters**

**This fanfic is so horrible and cliche**

* * *

After they finished eating Tavros called Gamzee so Kurloz could drop Vriska off at her house and take him back to the Makara household. He was very happy to see his best friend again.

"Gamzee! I'm back,"

Gamzee looked up. His eyes were a little red and if Tavros didn't know any better he would think he'd been crying. But Gamzee never cried. He was chill with basically everything. He was probably just tired or something. "Hey Tavbro. Did you have a good time?"

"No, not really," he admitted, rolling to the couch where Gamzee was sitting. "Vriska made me spend all my money on food, and I was saving up to get myself prosthetic legs someday," he added with a frown.

"That's terrible of her! She's the motherfucker who made you go out with her in the first place, she should have gotten her pay on herself."

"Yeah, but she didn't, and now I'll be in this wheelchair for even longer,"

Gamzee hugged his friend. "Don't worry. I'll help you get some."

"How?" Gamzee pulled away so he could look at Tavros.

"Trust me. A motherfucker has his ways." He said, grinning.

Tavros smiled. "If you say so." For a second he stared at Gamzee's eyes. They were a dark blue, and in a certain light they were almost purple. Gamzee has really pretty eyes, Tavros thought.

"Hey Gamzee, have you ever not worn your facepaint?" he decided to inquire.

"Not really. Wouldn't be all respectful to the messiahs if I wasn't wearing it all the motherfuckin time."

"Do you think you could maybe, take it off for a while, so I could see your face? Then you can put it right back on."

"If you all insist."

"I don't, insist, but I'd like if you could."

"Wait right here for a second bro." Gamzee got up and went to the bathroom. Tavros was curious to see what he looked like under the paint. A minute later he returned.

"So what do you think?" The now clean-faced boy asked.

"Whoa… I mean, um, you're really attractive," Tavros managed after a second. He clasped his hand over his mouth. Did he really just say that? But it was true.

Oh god, what was he thinking? Was he actually finding his best friend, another guy, to be hot? This was not going to sit well with Vriska if she found out.

"You really think so?" Tavros snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yeah.." Oh no, he was probably blushing.

"I think you're pretty attractive yourself." Gamzee leaned down and poked Tavros' nose softly. "Honk."

Now he was definitely blushing. "Thanks." Tavros had never really thought about his sexuality, as he assumed no one would want him so it didn't matter anyway, but now with Vriska claiming to be his girlfriend and Gamzee acting like this he was getting confused. Was he gay? That would explain why despite Vriska's beauty he just wasn't interested in her.

But he just had one problem: He was stuck dating Vriska. He was scared of what she might do to him if he tried to break up with her.

Maybe he'd get some confidence soon


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm not too fond of this chapter anymore as I was when I wrote it months ago which is why it sucks does anyone actually like this story I should work on my hunger games story it's way more in character maybe**

* * *

It had been 4 months since Tavros' first date with Vriska. She had been making him take her to places ever since, and even when he opted to spend time with Gamzee instead, she insisted. She acted so much like she hated him, yet she wouldn't let him go. Tavros didn't understand her at all.

One day Gamzee told Tavros that his birthday was coming up and he wanted to do something special with Tavros. When questioned what this 'something special' was, Gamzee said he didn't know and suggested they spend an entire weekend together just to themselves. Tavros liked this idea and told Vriska in advance that he was not doing anything with her that weekend and there was nothing she could do to change his mind.

That weekend came quickly. Tavros went to Gamzee's right after school on Friday, which was the last day before winter break.

"Heey Tav." Gamzee greeted him.

"Hi Gamzee." Tavros smiled as he was hugged with warm, loving arms. Wait-loving? Where did that come from? Tavros told himself he needed to stop thinking about Gamzee like that. This was probably how Gamzee acted with all his friends.

"Come in, I made some motherfucking cupcakes!"

Tavros followed Gamzee to the kitched and accepted the cupcake he was offered. He was also asked if he wanted some Faygo, but said no thanks.

His phone made a sound that said he had received a text. It was from Vriska. He ignored it.

"Was that your girlfriend?" Gamzee asked him.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you answer her?"

"Because I don't want to." There was silence for a little while before Gamzee spoke again.

"Tavros, do you love her?"

That was kind of random. Why would Gamzee ask that? It wasn't like him.

"…no." It was true, he didn't. Even though sometimes he would try to convince himself he did to make spending time with her more enjoyable.

"Then why does a motherfucker stay with her?"

"Because she'd probably do something terrible to me if I didn't." he looked down.

"Bro, if she tries to do anything to you, I'll be there to protect you. Now, I'm not all up and telling you what to do, but I think you should end it. I hate to see my Tav in an unhappy relationship."

"Your Tav?"

"Yes, my Tav." Gamzee leaned in closer to him. "All motherfucking mine. Which is why I don't appreciate that Vriska's all trying to steal you from me."

What did he mean by that? Gamzee was acting really strange lately.

Gamzee kissed Tavros on the cheek, something he hadn't done in a long time. It seemed less innocent and friendly now and more affectionate. Tavros could feel his face heat up again.

"Promise me you won't let a sister force you into staying with her if you don't want to?"

"I promise."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Forever criticizing all writing I've done more than a month ago**

* * *

Tavros and Gamzee had a lot of fun together that weekend. They watched movies, ate more cupcakes, played games, rapped, and did practically everything they enjoyed doing together. Tavros was to leave on Sunday, the day before Christmas. But before he left, Gamzee took him up to his room excitedly.

"I have a motherfucking surprise for you." Was all he said before picking up the paraplegic boy and carrying him bridal style up the stairs. "Since you can't stay for the miraculous holiday tomorrow I thought I'd give you this now." He said after setting Tavros down on his bed. He went into the closet and came out a second later with a large box. "I have this friend who likes building mechanical shit and stuff. So I asked him if he could all up and make these."

He opened the box. And inside was..were those what Tavros thought they were?!

It was a pair of metal, prosthetic legs.

"Oh my god! Gamzee, this is the best thing you could possibly get me! Thank you so much," He tried to get up and hug him, temporarily forgetting he didn't already have the legs, and fell face first onto the ground. Laughing, Gamzee picked him up and hugged him tight, then spun him around a little before putting him back on the bed. He sat next to him. "You're motherfucking welcome bro. I knew you'd love it." He paused. "But you'll have to get some fucking surgery and shit if you wanna use them."

"Yeah, I know."

"And I kind of already planned it."

"You did? When?"

"Today." Gamzee said after a moment.

"What?!" Today? Tavros was getting his legs that very day? He wasn't prepared at all!

"Sorry." Gamzee frowned, afraid Tavros would be angry with him.

"It's okay. I'm just happy I'm going to be able to walk again!"

"I even got a brother to make them so you'll be the same height as me." Gamzee was pretty tall, so that was a bit of a surprise.

"Why?" Tavros wondered.

"Just so we'll be all level with each other."

"Thanks again Gamzee…I don't know what I would do without you." He really didn't. Gamzee had made his life so much better. He made being in a wheelchair less terrible. He made school much more fun. Everything was more enjoyable with Gamzee!

"I dunno what I'd do without you either bro."

"Wait, but, doesn't surgery cost a lot of money?"

"Don't worry about that. I have it all taken care of."

"You didn't have to do that for me!"

"Yes I did."

"I'm not that important,"

"To me you are."

And Tavros didn't object anymore.

Gamzee asked Kurloz kindly if he could drive him and Tavros to the hospital. Tavros didn't even think to run it past his father or anything like that, he was too excited about getting his legs. Gamzee told him that he would stay in the waiting room the whole time and be there for him as soon as his legs were on and he could walk once more. Tavros thanked Gamzee yet again and waited with anticipation for his ability to stand to be returned to him


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay, so, this chapter is considerably better than the others, but I still hate it, and I'm not writing any more after this.**

**I have no idea how prosthetics surgery works.**

* * *

The surgery went smoothly. They had to amputate his legs first before they could attach the legs, but after everything was over Tavros once again had working legs for the first time in 4 years.

He entered the waiting room, quietly walked over to the zoned-out Gamzee, and gave him a surprise hug. Gamzee snapped into reality and hugged him back.

"Tavros! You can walk!"

"Yeah, I can! Thanks to you." He hugged him as tight as possible for another second before pulling back. "And, guess what," he began.

"What?"

"Being able to walk makes me really, confident," he paused, pulled out his phone, and dialed a number. "Confident enough to fo this." He waited for the person he called to answer.

"Hey, Vriska, I'm breaking up with you." Tavros said into his cell. Gamzee gasped as he heard some screaming come from the speaker. "No, I'm not kidding. You're a jerk, and all you ever do is use me, and I'm sick of it. Bye Vriska, merry Christmas!" he hung up at that. Gamzee gave him a high five.

"Nice job bro! That's how you motherfucking do it." Gamzee congratulated. "And if she tries to hurt you or some shit over it I'll teach that motherfucker a lesson."

"You're the best," Tavros said.

"No, you are." Gamzee argued.

"You!"

"You!"

"We're both the best."

"Yeah, we both are. When we're together at least." Gamzee agreed. He casually grabbed Tavros' hand and intertwined their fingers. "Let's get you home now."

Kurloz took them both to Tavros' house. Gamzee and Tavros had been sitting in the back, Gamzee never letting go of the other's hand. He walked him to the front door.

"Have a great motherfucking Christmas tomorrow." He said.

"You too! Or do you, not celebrate it,"

"I probably would but Kurloz and my dad don't really give a fuck."

"Oh, that's too bad,"

"I don't mind. I got to have a miraculous birthday with my Tavbro."

"Gamzee, what do you mean when you say I'm yours,"

"I mean just that. You all up and belong to me. No one else can have you."

Tavros tried to protest, saying he still didn't understand, but Gamzee cut him off.

"Oh look, mistletoe." He said, pointing to the doorway frame above their heads.

"How did that get there?" Tavros didn't remember there being any mistletoe before. His dad must have put it up while he was gone.

"I don't know bro, but I sure am glad it's there." Gamzee replied, leaning in a little closer.

"Wha-" Tavros was cut off by Gamzee lifting a hand to the back of his head and pressing his lips to Tavros'. Hard.

Tavros' eyes widened and he stumbled back a little but Gamzee continued kissing him passionately. He relaxed and slowly shit his eyes, wrapping his arms around Gamzee's neck and leaning into the kiss. He had never been kissed like this before, and he didn't know what he had expected it to be like, but what was happening right then and there felt amazing.

It finally hit him that he was in love with his best friend.


End file.
